Roseflower's Story
Roseflower’s Story ' ' Introduction ' ' Most of the Twolegs I’ve met call me Rose. Cats call me Roseflower. Whatever you want to call me, I’ve had a pretty rough time. For a cat, so to speak. I’ve gone through what Twolegs call a ‘hurricane’, getting caught by the Twolegs, escaping, and finding my way back to my group, which is what it was called back then. But now, it’s ShadeClan. I better tell you what happened, right from the start. Chapter 1 ' ' It all started when me and some other cats were on our way to get out daily meal. A nice male Twoleg and his mate always give us food, every day. I was called Rose back then, mostly, and my friends were Crow, Heather, Poppy, Cloud, Sand, Mist, Hawk, and Spotty. Now they have warrior names: Crowswoop, Heatherwhisker, Poppysky, Cloudsky, Sandbreeze, Mistpelt, Hawktalon, and Spottedcloud. Anyways, back to going to the Twolegs. Me and Hawk were in the lead, while the others trailed behind. I noticed the air smelled different- wet. Very wet, and it felt like the dark clouds would pour their cold drops on us any moment. Poppy had suggested us to take shelter, but Hawk had said, “Do you want to go to sleep hungry? Besides, the Twolegs would think we wouldn’t need their food any more! We do not want that! Their food is tasty.” Everyone else agreed, even though all of us, even Hawk, were slightly nervous. The wind had picked up, and we were almost pushed back by the wind, but we kept going. Hawk took the lead, and we were particularly running to the place we usually got our food: an old abandoned Twoleg nest with its roof caved in. When we got there, we were surprised to see that nobody was there, besides a few other cats, known as Night, a black tom, Pip, a young black and white tom, and Ivy, a white she-cat. Night and Ivy were mates who lived with their kit, Pip, at a few Twoleg nests away from the meeting place. The trio was now huddled next to a smooth tree with four corners, which held up a hard roof over some cold stone. Night saw us and meowed, “The Twolegs aren’t coming. We went to their nest after they didn’t come for awhile, and there was no trace of them; no monsters, no Twolegs, nothing.” Pip nodded, his amber eyes wide with fear. Ivy added, “I think there is a big storm coming; something very big.” Night growled in agreement, shaking his head grimly. We all turned to see other cats approaching. I recognized a few: Red, a dark ginger tom; a dusky brown tom called Mouse; Dust, a pale gray tom, and Ice, a silver she-cat, who was also my best friend. The leader of the group- a large tortoiseshell she-cat known as Moss- meowed, “I am leading a group of cats out of this Twolegplace. It’s too dangerous. I was wondering if you’d like to join us.” I looked at Hawk, who nodded, and Night, Ivy, and Pip stepped forward. “Okay,” said Hawk, “If we are going to go, let’s do it now.” Suddenly, it began to rain, and it rained hard. All of us began to run, out of this place. I heard a rumbling, and I looked back to see the ground burst and water became rushing towards us. “''RUN!” I yowled, but it was too late. Water came swirling around all of us, and we were separated instantly. I tried to swim, but I was already tired from running fast. I thought I saw Hawk’s dark tabby head, and Spotty’s dappled coat, but they both vanished in an instant. I saw a piece of wood, floating in the water, and I swam over to it as fast as I could. I gave one last kick, and I climbed up onto it. I rested for a moment, shivering in my thick cream pelt and panting. I looked around, and my heart leaped with joy when I saw Pip’s black and white pelt. He was clinging to a piece of moss, yowling for help. I dived into the murky water and swam over to the young tom. He yowled with joy when he saw me, and his eyes widened with happiness. I bit into the piece of moss, and swam back to the wood. I helped Pip up onto the floating piece of wood, and we rested for a few moments, the tom pressing up against my soaking wet pelt. He said after catching his breath, “Rose, I’m so glad you saved me! I thought I’d never see you, or Hawk or Night and Ivy ever again!” I licked his head gently, “I wouldn’t just leave you out there, mouse-brain.” Pip still looked scared, so I added, “We’ll find Night and Ivy, and Hawk, Crow, Heather, Spotty, and the others.” Pip nodded, and then we began scanning the murky water for any other signs of life. A few snakes slithered by in the water, and there were many fish swimming around in the water beneath us. There were also dead animals floating in the waters: a few rabbits, plenty of fish, and to me and Pip’s horror, a cat. It was yellowish, but you could barely tell from under all the mud. A rush of relief went over me when I could tell it wasn’t any of the cats we met. “Rose, what are we going to do now?” asked Pip. I thought for a moment. “I don’t know Pip. I don’t know.” '''Chapter 2' We floated around for what seemed like forever. I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew me and Pip were in a box-shaped thing surrounded by wired webbing. I jumped up, and looked around. Pip was already up, and he meowed, “This is what Twolegs call a ‘cage’. And I think we are in a floating monster that Twolegs call a ‘boat’. They must have caught us when we fell asleep, because I remember falling asleep soon after you.” I shook my pelt, and I saw a Twoleg turn towards us, and made a strange cooing sound. I hissed softly, my ears flattened and my wet pelt bristling. The Twoleg continued what must be there way of talking, but I could only understand a few words, ‘storm’, ‘take’, and ‘safe’. I snarled softly, “Obviously it’s a storm.” Pip meowed, “I think she is saying she’ll take us somewhere, away from this storm, to somewhere safe. I don’t know where though.” I groaned, and I lie down and fell asleep again. I woke up now in a cold, large ‘cage’, with bars in the entrance. I stood up, and shook my dark cream pelt, then padded over to the bars so I could look around. I was in a large Twoleg nest, and I realized with a jolt that this is what kittypets called the ‘vet’, but loners, rouges, and Clan cats call them the ‘Cutter’. I noticed there was a bowl of kittypet food, if you could even call it food, and another bowl of water. I took a few laps of the water, which actually tasted better than I thought it would. I looked out of the cage and saw more cats in other cages, lined along the sides of the wall. I thought my heart would jump out of my chest when I saw Moss, Pip, Night, Ivy, Spotty, and Hawk in the cages. “Hawk!” I yowled, “It’s me, Rose!” He looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise. “Rose? You were caught too?” I nodded, and he went on, “When the water washed around us, I got washed away from everyone, but I found Night, Ivy, and Moss when I climbed up onto the roof of a Twoleg nest. The Twolegs caught us; we tried to get away, but we couldn’t just dive into the water, and the water was so high that it lapped at the top of the roof! So, what happened to you?” I sighed, “I got swept away from everyone, but I found Pip...” The young tom interrupted, “I nearly drowned!” I rolled my eyes, and then continued, “I had found a piece of wood, and we floated on that for awhile. I fell asleep, and when we woke up we had been in a smaller ‘cage’ than this, but still big enough for us not to be squashed up against each other. I fell asleep again, and I woke up in here.” Hawk nodded grimly, “Spotty said that she had somehow grabbed onto a tree, and she floated right into a boat. The Twolegs caught her easily, and she got taken here.” The older she-cat sighed, and she seemed deep in thought, so I didn’t disturb her. A Twoleg walked into the room, and I scrambled to the back of the cage, ears flat and pelt bristling. The Twoleg walked up to my cage, made more of those odd cooing noises, and opened the cage door. I felt like leaping at her and biting into her paw, but I didn’t. I stayed in the corner of the cage, hissing softly. Hawk’s eyes narrowed as he watched the Twoleg, who reached into my cage and grabbed the bowl of water that was in my cage. She walked away, and at that moment I leapt out of the cage, and landed on the floor, sliding to the other side of the room. Pip yowled his encouragement, but the Twoleg howled, and I ran towards her, bit her, and ran across the slippery floor. I looked back, seeing the Twoleg run after me. I saw another Twoleg run into the room, closing the door behind him. I tried to stop, but I skidded on the slippery, shiny floor, and I skidded right into the male Twoleg. He grabbed me by the scruff, spitting and howling angrily, and threw me back into my cage. He shut it loudly, and the cage made a clicking noise. Locked in again. I thought sadly. The Twolegs walked out of the room, and shut the door, which made an eerie echoing noise in the room. After a few minutes, Hawk meowed, “Are you ok, Rose? Did they hurt you?” I replied, “I’m fine, but when the male Twoleg threw me into the cage, I hit the wall, and now I’m sore.” Hawk snarled, “We have ''to get out of here, before any of us get dangerously injured.” He reminded me of my father, Finch, who was one of the bravest cats I’ve known. I remember faintly of him telling stories when he was younger and wandered the forest by himself to me and my three siblings, Violet, Snow, and Blue. He died being hit by a monster, and I don’t like to think about him too much; not that I hate him, but I just really miss him. Hawk was now thinking, sitting in the front of the cage, his dark tabby tail curled around his large paws. Moss also seemed to be deep in thought, her amber eyes narrowed slightly. “Yes, we have to get out of here,” she murmured, “And, I might have an idea.” '''Chapter 3' ' ' “Moss, are you sure this will work?” meowed Night warily, “It’s risky.” Moss snorted, “Of course it’s risky! But we have to try it.” The rest of us agreed, so we all began to meow as loudly as we could. I gave out a loud, ear-splitting caterwaul once in awhile, hoping to actually annoy the Twolegs. There was stomping, Twolegs yowling, and metal clanging. The door opened, and a Twoleg stomped in, hissing and spitting. He refilled our bowls of food and water, all of us still yowling. The Twoleg howled, threw my bowls into the cage, and ran out of the room, without closing my door. Things were going just as planned! I jumped out cautiously, and I bit into Pip’s cages door, opening it slowly. “Yes!” squeaked Pip, as he leaped out. We quickly opened the rest of the cages, and everyone crept slowly towards the big open door. Hawk looked out, and then whispered, “Run!” We all ran as fast as we could, which was hard, since the floor was so slippery. Twolegs hissed and howled in surprise, but we kept running, until we saw an open door leading outside. I could hear Twolegs chasing us, there back paws sounding like the rumbling of thunder. I ran faster until I was e running right next to Hawk. He looked at me with such a gaze I nearly stopped in my tracks, but I knew I couldn’t, so I just kept on running out of the open door. I sped to the Thunderpath, and began to dash along the side of it. I was so glad that not many monsters were running down the Thunderpath. I could hear through the blood roaring in my ears everyone else behind me. I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the gravel so I could run faster. My lungs were burning for air, but I kept running into I couldn’t hear the Twolegs behind us, so I slowed down a bit. I was panting heavily, so I sat down, my chest heaving. Everyone else sat down, gasping for breath. After a minute, Moss meowed, “Is everyone here?” I looked around, and I saw her, Hawk, Spotty, Night, and Ivy, but Pip was no where to be seen. I replied, “Pip is gone!” Ivy gasped, and Night looked around wildly. The white she-cat was already calling for her kit, while Hawk said, “Let’s split up. Night, you, me, and Spotty look around here. Rose, you lead Ivy and Moss to go look around the Cutter.” I nodded, and we dashed off. I slowed down when I could smell the pungent scent of the Cutter, and then stopped at a bush very close to the Cutter. I whispered to the two other she-cats, “Ok, I think I’ve found Pip’s scent trail. He must have run into the woods when we ran out of the building. Follow me, and keep a look out behind us. The Twolegs might be looking for us, and we don’t need to be caught again.” Ivy and Moss nodded, and we set off slowly, and quietly. I could smell Pip’s fear, but no Twoleg scent, which I was glad of. I picked up the pace, and Pip’s scent got stronger and stronger. Ivy yowled, “Pip!” And she dashed away. Me and Moss ran after her, then we saw Pip, being licked by his mother. Moss meowed, “We better get back to the others, before it gets dark.” I nodded, and we began to pad back to Hawk, Spotty, and Night. When we got there, Spotty ran up to greet us, and meowed happily, “You found him!” Ivy purred, “He was in the woods near the Cutter.” Hawk and Night walked up, and Hawk mewed, “Now that we’ve found Pip, let’s go hunting.” Spotty looked surprised, and Hawk continued, "we should also set up a camp in the woods.” Without another word, he got up and led the way into a grove of trees, I followed, and the rest trailed behind. I then remembered that Hawk used to be a Clan cat. His Clan, WoodClan, was destroyed by an illness, known as yellowcough. Only Hawk and a few other cats survived, and the others died from a fox attack. I’m so glad that Hawk didn’t wander by himself for long until me and him found each other. My father, Finch, had died not that long ago, and our Twoleg had abandoned me and my littermates. I had been wandering for a few moons, and I had become very skinny. Me and Hawk met each other at an old Carrionplace, which meant I was desperate for food. Because usually, who would want to eat this gross stuff? Infested with rats, full of crow-food… it makes my fur prickle just thinking about it. Anyways, I was coming around a big pile of old Twoleg junk, when he was just standing right there in front of me. His deep green eyes looked into my blue ones in concern, and he had said, "Are you okay?" The first thing he said to me was him asking if I was ok. Now, I still feel touched by his deep care and concern for me. Trivia * Roseflower may meet up with her siblings later in the story Category:Fan Fictions Category:LionJayDove's Fanfics